


Gold In the Sunlight

by wildfrancium



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fantasy, Fauns & Satyrs, M/M, Mythology References, Nymphs & Dryads, maenads - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 04:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7252252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildfrancium/pseuds/wildfrancium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>King Oikawa of the Satyr's and the attendant in love with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gold In the Sunlight

**Author's Note:**

> I saw [this Oikawa](https://www.instagram.com/p/BG2jIF0GAs3/) on Instagram and had to write about him even though I know less than nothing about Greek Mythology. So don't expect accuracy. It's basically a love story set in some cool trees with mythological beasts.

A cool mist sat heavy on the ground, rolling slowly through the trees and over sleeping bodies. Ember’s from the fire had cooled hours ago and empty pitchers lay strewn about the grass. Iwaizumi moved through the sleeping crowd methodically checking bodies.

He found who he was looking for a few feet from the detailed wooden throne that had been moved out near the fire. Iwaizumi reached out and placed a hand on the king’s shoulder, before roughly shaking him awake.

“I am your king!” the sleepy head muttered with a yawn before snuggling back into the arms of an unknown maenad. Iwaizumi shook him again, as it was his duty to get the king up and presentable before morning affairs took place. And today there were many.

“Get up!” Iwaizumi snapped. He was the only one who dared be rough with the king. “Get up or I’ll carry you.”

“Please carry me Iwa-chan~” the king said, eyes snapping open, his sing song voice clear. He batted his long eye lashes. Iwaizumi gave him a disgusted look and picked up a half full goblet of wine. The King’s eyes went wide. “Mean Iwa-chan! Mean you offered and now you are mad and no don’t!” he squealed as he detangled himself. He wasn’t fast enough though and the wine was dumped over his head.

The King pouted, crossing his arms as the dark liquid dripped down his face. For someone who spent his nights gallivanting with the occupants of his forest, King Oikawa looked rather well put together. Sure his crown was askew and he was covered in all matter of foliage and streaks of dirt, and now wine, but his eyes were as clear as the springs and he held his head high with authority.

Oikawa strutted forward to stand toe to toe with Iwaizumi. He puffed out his chest, trying to intimidate his friend. Iwaizumi stood unblinking.

“You are to wash in the spring while last night is cleaned up,” Iwaizumi said flatly. He reached up, righting Oikawa’s crown and pulling dried moss from his hair and horns.

Between the stark white horns and the silvery white markings, Oikawa was an unusual looking satyr, everyone else having dark horns and dark marks. Iwaizumi’s horns were black and his markings were a dark brown that almost matched his skin tone.

He brushed leaves off Oikawa’s body, used to the feeling of the King’s smooth skin under his fingertips. Oikawa was bare chested, but Iwaizumi wore his leather armor.

“Are you going to wash me?” Oikawa asked raising an eyebrow.

“I’m sure his highness can handle it himself,” Iwaizumi said without making eye contact. The King turned on his heel and headed into the mist, displeased with what Iwaizumi had said.

When they were young, Iwaizumi, being the King’s personal attendant, had washed and dressed Oikawa without a second thought. He even had fed the cocky little prince if he’d asked.

But times changed. Oikawa took on his role as King of the Forest and Iwaizumi stood at his right hand as his personal guard as well as attendant. There wasn’t time to play in the trees or the streams anymore. No more singing with the birds or dancing in the starlight. There were other matters to see to. Other forests being attacked, other creatures needing refugee.  

 

Iwaizumi sat on the rocks on the side of the pool. At its deepest the water was chest height. The bottom was sandy and the sides were grassy and full of moss covered rocks. The clear water was mostly still except for small waterfalls no more than an inch wide that allowed fresh water to trickle into the pool.

The fur on the king’s legs was the same shade as his hair which made his little tail always stand out. Iwaizumi always laughed at his little white tail. Oikawa looked at Iwaizumi over his shoulder, narrowing his eyes and pouting.

“What now?” he asked as his finger caressed the golden crown Oikawa had handed him. It was still warm from resting on the King’s head.

“Stop laughing at my tail Iwa-chan!” he whined. “So mean. First you won’t bathe your own King and then you dare laugh at my-“

“I’ll come over and dunk you under the water if you don’t get a move on,” Iwaizumi told him. Oikawa huffed, pointing his nose in the air and wading into the pool.

Iwaizumi curled his fingers around the crown. It wasn’t his place to be fooling around in the pool with the King. Their behavior was overlooked in the past, but Oikawa had duties to uphold. Iwaizumi was expected to frolic with the females or the maenads or even the nymphs that wandered the forest. There were tons of opportunities and the King was always one to play with the maenads that fawned over him.

But Iwaizumi only wanted to lie with…

He watched Oikawa break the surface of the pool with a gasp. Water ran off his horns and the tips of his hair. Iwaizumi watched the water roll down his neck and off his shoulders. He held his breath, clutching the crown tighter. Oikawa had scrubbed his skin with sand and it was now pink and gleaming in the morning sun that filtered through the leaves.

“Iwa-chan the water is so nice,” Oikawa called as he swam around.

“I’m fine here,” he said going to the edge of the pool and reaching a hand out. He helped the King out and immediately started to dry him.

Oikawa shook his head, spraying Iwaizumi with cold water.

“I suppose you’re going to strap me into my armor now too?” Oikawa asked, running fingers through his hair in attempt to fix the damp mess.

“Yes you are meeting with other Kings today,” Iwaizumi reminded him. Oikawa let out a heavy sigh, but held his arms out so that Iwaizumi could dress him. He knew Oikawa would rather spend his days playing around with whoever wanted to entertain him. The weather was warm. The wine was good. Many people wanted to sleep with him. The parties were as extravagant as the King himself.

They’d lived their lives free of threat from other kingdoms, Oikawa’s forest being hidden away enough. A little sanctuary that was tucked into a peaceful corner of the world.

And that was why people looked to his clan for help. Many problems lingered outside their borders and other kingdoms were getting restless.

Iwaizumi reached up to place the crown on Oikawa’s head. His hands lingered, smoothing down his hair and wiping away water from his horns.

“Time to go be King, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa said as Iwaizumi dropped his hands. The King winked at his friend, before strutting off towards the heart of the forest; to his people. To his throne.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Who knows if I'll write more. It's up in the air.


End file.
